


Side Bitch Out of Your League (podfic)

by dapatty, KD-art (KDHeart), litrapod (litra), Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: “I tried to call Sam,” Captain America says, bewildered. He’s sprinting like Usain Bolt and doesn’t sound even a little out of breath. Fucker. “Who’re you?”“Someone who’s watching you live on TV,” Bucky tells him as the tiny patriotic figure on the screen takes the turns like he instructed. Bucky should probably be a lot more freaked out about this, but honestly? After a tour in the Middle East and six years as a nurse in New York, even this isn’t enough to ruffle him. One sees a lot of shit in the ER. “Also, you better hang up now, that thing is behind the next bend.”“Uh, okay,” Captain America says. “Thanks?”“Whatever,” Bucky says, disconnects the call and turns the TV off to get ready for his shift.





	Side Bitch Out of Your League (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side bitch out of your league](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615512) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Recorded as part of Podfic Polygons 2018 with litra choosing the story, Luce recording, and KDHeart editing and making coverart. Formatted by dapatty.

[direct mp3 download link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bMCU%5d%20Side%20Bitch%20Out%20of%20Your%20League.mp3) **Length:** 00:28:48 ( 18 )MB | [direct streaming link ](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bMCU%5d%20Side%20Bitch%20Out%20of%20Your%20League.mp3)


End file.
